


SouRin Week ficlets 2

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy X, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Androids, Aromantic Rei, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Ficlet Collection, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), SouRin Week, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sort of, these tags are gonna get crowded don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles for this year's SouRin week. Might (read: <i>will</i>) tip the rating up as more get posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: In The Pool

When he is in the pool, he becomes unrecognizeable. When Rin slaps his swimming goggles on and stares down at the placid water awaiting someone to give him the signal to go, he's not angry or happy or heartbroken, he's not a crier, he's not a tall beautiful man and he's not a boy without a father, he's not snarky laughter coming from the bottom bunk, he's not a tidy and methodical perfectionist; in those moments he is nothing like Sousuke is used to defining him as. He's pure, he's focus and muscles and tension, he's slow breaths and quick reflexes, he's elegant when he pierces the water's surface like an arrow does and is lethal the same way. He's a graceful weapon of his own building, made to win and grasp at violent explosions of joy.  
When Sousuke dives, he feels different. He conveys sheer, calm power. His arms cut the air above water and his eyes are aggressive and dangerous, Rin tells him he's scary all the time, even when he knows they are going to play videogames all day right after practice, and the way his body moves seems to scare the water off as well because it moves _around_ him. And one can tell that swimming is a link, a thread keeping them together because Sousuke has been pulling at it until _he_ became undone, but that bond didn't break, it threaded around them, stole them from home, took them far away together one way or another.   
When Sousuke looks at Rin now from the bleachers as he dives in a glorious, gigantic pool with a full stadium watching him, he sees it different, and he sees the arrow but he also sees the rest as well. Hope and pride, years of training, smiles, tears - so many of them -, pain, happiness, afternoons spent double-guessing himself, those spent sweating as he ran towards this; he sees focus, determination, muscles obeying immediately, and just for a split second, Rin's expression seems to be different from the usual as well, because he's smiling.   
Sousuke crosses his arms, leaning forward in his attempt to be closer like he could swim in the lane right next to Rin's and challenge him as they've always done. Sousuke's grin is light, and as he looks at the team of kids he's coaching for, he points at the speeding figure of Rin and smiles down happily at them.  
"That's my best friend," he announces with a proud voice and since the feeling is authentic he allows it to fill him up quietly. What he doesn't say and never said though is, _that's the one I'm always here for_. 


	2. Day 2: Victory&Loss Shibari/Bondage/BDSM; When We Were Kids

_The big, brave man walked for days covering miles of hot sand, dirty marshes or thick woods under a burning, cancerous hot sun and the heaviest of rains and hail; challenged impossibly strong winds and overcame the highest altitudes with brave efforts, looking forward with one wish, only one goal in his mind: defeat the Lord of Evil living at the core of an active, dangerous, destructive volcano which no-one before ever attempted to even approach out of fear_.   
 _Until he finally,_ finally _stepped into the dark mage's lair, with ivy climbing up the exterior walls and lava quietly threatening him from a canal flowing slowly all around the room situated deep inside. His face was wet with sweat, covered in dirt and with green spots due to the grass he had fallen face down in so many time due to all the exhaustion. And still, he had kept going for the good of his kingdom, for the freedom of his people. Thus in the end, he got here, allowing himself a smile and some refreshments._

"Ah! If it isn't the _legendary_ warrior Yamazaki, here to fight me!" Rin announces with a wide smirk and a sparkle to his eyes that fits with his exaggerated malicious tone, as he sits on a cut-down tree trunk, a child's figure pretending to be an evil man. Sousuke glares at him frowning while he chews on a chocolate bar, and tips his chin up dramatically, before pointing the wooden stick he just picked up in the undergrowth to Rin's small chest, barely inches away.  
"I came to defeat you, Lord of Evil!" He proclaims, bold, and brushes his lips clean with his wrist, then his chest puffs out proudly. Rin begins creeping around him like a wolf ready to fight, giggling in a mischievous tone.   
"I don't think you're powerful enough to even touch me, _knight_ ," he retorts mockingly, and extracts a twig from the back pocket of his trousers.   
"Are you going to fight me with... a knife?" Sousuke replies still in character, raising a brow while following Rin's movements with his mock sword and turning slowly on his legs to keep up with Rin's steps.   
"You forget blades are not my only weapons," the other replies, then scoffs with a look of condescension.   
The woods around Iwatobi are their favorite place to play like this, with their general quiet, because they can be alone and not be interrupted by adults or other kids as they spar with tree branches or improvise with leaves mixed with berries and spit to produce make-believe potions; occasionally they drag Gou into it to play the princess - even though in those cases they always inevitable accept her demands of revealing that she is not only royalty, but actually a warrior princess or a skilled witch that will be more powerful than them both. The only other kid they cannot argue with is her.  
"I'm not afraid of magic!" Sousuke snaps back, waving his stick around and frowning again with a challenging look.  
"Very well," Rin hisses, pointing his twig against the tip of Sousuke's 'knife'. 

_The fight was tremendous and marvelous at the same time. The knight, already exhausted and hurt from the long travel and from having been given no time to properly rest his tired flesh, was corageous and valiant nonetheless, charging into the evil mage with a heavy sword that nobody else would have been able to wield. He parried, slashed and moved his skilled feet with strength and determination, kept on fighting for his land, for all the children who would surely die one day because of the bad mage in the fire mountain, without anybody to defend them.  
He _was _humanity's last hope, after all._

" _Firaga_!" Rin screeches after jumping back and pointing his twig against Sousuke's chest. The latter tilts his head, surprised, lowering his branch.   
"That's a knife. You don't do magic with a knife," he points out, with another small frown, and receives an annoyed puff in reply.   
"The knife can turn into a wand at will," Rin establishes on the spot, and nods. Sousuke glares at him, but then shrugs, focusing again.

_The knight was startled by the flames that began erupting from the tip of the black mage's wand, however he had been trained by the last surviving blue mage of the world, who was also the greatest warrior known to mankind, a woman called Gou. She had recommended him to expect spells at any moment, and had taught him to reflect magic with a sword. And the warrior's blade had been forged with the rarest and strongest blessed mithril from the mountains in the colder North, which made it truly an admirable weapon.  
In a moment, he defended his body from the flames, gritting his teeth against the magic's sheer power, and angled the hot blade in a fashion that would allow it to cast that fire back, with a confident grin. Then, he immediately charged, each step resounding in the burning hot cave with coal crackling under his feet, and cut the air with his majestic sword, charging it with all of his strength and the hopes of thousands of Men.   
  
_The twig cracks as Rin instinctively covers his head with it and a loud bonk after, he falls down on his butt on the humid ground with a yelp, then rubs his head looking angrily at Sousuke's stunned face.   
"What was that? Magic can't be avoided!" He screeches loudly, and the woods seem to echo his objection.  
"Are you okay?!" Sousuke asks immediately, dropping his tree branch and crouching next to Rin's scowling figure with an expression that switched from aggressive to worried immediately after realizing he hurt his best friend.   
"I'm fine. You can't defend against magic!" Rin barks even louder, with tears already gathering in his eyes.   
"Yes, you can!" Sousuke argues, with a pout. "You can make rules up on the go, so I can too!"  
"No, you can't!" The other protests, jumping up and wiping the dirt from his pants. "You can't just reflect magic!"  
"And you can't just turn a knife into a wand!"  
"Yeah, because I'm a mage! I can do _everything_!" Rin whines, pounding his foot on the muddish ground.   
"That's not fair!" Sousuke declares, raising his voice. "You're the bad guy, so you have to lose."  
"I'm always the bad guy and I always lose, so this time I win!" Rin decides, with a pout, before pushing at Sousuke's chest.   
Sousuke immediately pushes back, and then pounces on the boy yet again plopping down on the floor, beginning a strength challenge where they push at each other's hands until Rin gives up with a snort.   
"It's not fair!" He repeats, now upset, with his eyes letting out a few tears but still pouting, persistent in wanting to be right.   
Eventually Sousuke sighs, before eyeing his friend with an idea mulling over in his mind to decide who will win.   
"Let's do..."   
"... The usual, okay," Rin agrees, now calmer, and wipes the tears off his face. 

 

"Rock, paper, scissor!" They both recite, sitting cross-legged in front of one another on the unmade bed, with light from the tired sun caressing gently their skins and bringing up the less noticeable traits of their shapes in the most delicate way, for example making Rin's features look even more elegant yet robust, magnifying the form of his perfectly trained body, and highlighting Sousuke's strong back muscles, the way his chest naturally leads down to a tonic stomach and then joins with the soft, enticing lines of his hip bones disappearing under the blanket. There's some genuine focus in his expression as the throws down a clenched fist. Rin grins up at him, with his own hand open, and hisses, "I win."  
"You threw it down like half a second after me," Sousuke opposes him, with his eyebrows wrinkling. "It's not fair, let's do it again."   
Rin's hair swish as he shakes his head in amusement, and then leans forward displaying his perfectly sharp teeth in a smug grin.  
"Nope, I didn't. You lose, Sousuke," he purrs, moving closer fluidly to settle on Sousuke's lap, completely at ease with their naked bodies. "The Evil Lord wins."  
"The Evil Lord never plays fair," Sousuke mutters, however one of his hands reaches Rin's hip, resting on it as he settles better under him.   
"You're being whiny," Rin hums, while tilting his head to go kiss and nip at Sousuke's neck, with a sharp smirk at the shivers running under his man's skin. "And you can't change the fact that you _lost_ , baby."  
"Don't call me 'baby'," Sousuke growls, as he closes his eyes and sighs while melting under Rin's mouth and liquid purring.   
"Yeah, you're right, I'll call you ' _pet_ ' since I won," Rin replies with even more petty amusement, as his hand reaches for the rope they laid down on the bed beforehand. "The Lord of Evil is going to play a little with you." He then whispers, before nibbling at the helix of the other male's ear. Sousuke groans, before forcing Rin's face back and kissing him, hungry now and forgetful of the entire discussion, but remembering the moment Rin lays him down then begins pampering him with kisses while tying his wrists to the headboard.  
Once the job is done, Rin crosses his arms tilting his head while maliciously pondering on what to do now.   
"Let's see, what can we play with?" He hums pensively, while his hips move atrociously slow right on Sousuke's naked boulge, teasing and taunting him.   
"Let's play ' _you suck me off right now_ '," the other breathes out, and then bites down on his lip while looking at his partner rock softly on him.   
Rin hums, now touching his chin in an unnerving, blatantly fake pause. "No..." he finally replies, rolling away to stand up and pull at a drawer. He comes back with a small leather ring which he wraps around the base of Sousuke's almost entirely hard sex, a couple of small finger gloves with little teasing nubs that he wraps around his fingers and a bottle of slick lube he slowly coats his hands with. Looking straight at Sousuke's flushed and tense expression, he grins wide, an amused glimmer in his eyes, and witnesses his handsome man melt right into his hands at each stroke of his fingers.  
"I decide what we play now and which role I have for once," he adds, with his hand excruciatingly slow in teasing and edging his boyfriend. "And I win."  
Sousuke glances at him through suddenly heavy eyelids, tugging at the ropes with his wrists, and finally gives up on protesting with a gentle, melancholic smile and a soft nod.   
" _And thus the Lord of Evil won, the Hero failed, and the land was doomed_ ," he narrates gravely, holding back a moan as he looks up at Rin between his legs, while slowly thrusting with his hips into wet, slick hands.  
"Shut up, nerd!" The other barks back after a couple of seconds of silent, and then slaps his thigh, beginning to laugh.   
His smile is just as charming as it always was. Sousuke looks at it with his own brightened by love and joy, and in a corner of his mind he thinks, _I won everything the moment I got you anyway_.


	3. Day 3: Stripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short lime flashfic because I've been wanting to write something with this situation for a while but it's short because I'm not very inspired lately and I'm laaaaaate.

"There's no time," is Rin's mutter once their car ends up parking in a small alley that's usually mostly deserted, while his hands immediately run to his belt, to undo it. "It's not normal that you get hard even before lunch anyway. You could've waited."  
Sousuke looks at him, nibbling at his own lip and feeling already frustrated because he likes to have him in his own hands, Rin, when he can look at Rin melt and listen to him moaning because of the hands Sousuke moves inside of him, for example. Today it's not like that though. And he's not really in the mood for arguing about the fact that he cannot control when boredom from their usual round will make him glance at places he really should not look at. It's not his fault that Rin is so beautiful and looks so good in his uniform all the time, after all.   
"Shame," he mutters with a bit of disappointment. He really wanted to look at Rin strip off his clothes, but in this situation it cannot be helped. "Come here," he adds stretching his hand with a vague plan of making Rin come over the gear shift and sit on his lap.  
Rin responds with a puff, glancing at the swelling in Sousuke's pants.  
"You don't wanna undo that?" He asks referring to the belt, and smirks right after at Sousuke's embarrassed and flustered blush.  
"Sorry if I go phut when I go hard..."  
"You don't only go phut when you're hard," Rin teases, and then giggles while undoing the other's pants.  
"What do you mean?" Sousuke mutters.  
"If I put a map and a compass in your hand you'd get lost at the office," Rin replies right away, as if he'd been sitting on that one for a while, straightening up.  
"First off: that's not true, I've gotten better at that," Sousuke begins, frowning. "And then you shouldn't mock my... my..." he goes on, but then loses the trail of his words closing his eyes with a low growl when Rin's hand slides into his pants and between his thighs. "Not fair..."  
Rin looks at him for a moment, then kisses his lips to reduce him to silence, while settling in the car only to fasten his hand's movements up, up and down.

"Rin," Sousuke breathes, his hand lazily trailing down his partner's back, only to let his head tilt back against the seat and his eyes close; his wet lips opening and his teeth trapping one to avoid letting out loud noises as Rin's mouth gets busy with Sousuke's sex.    
"Rin, you... don't you- _ah_...?" He asks, with all the eloquence he's allowed to show by his man's tongue moving in little circles on his tip, too delicate to satisfy him. "And didn't you... didn't you say there wasn't... wasn't time?"  
"I always find a bit of time to make it difficult for you," Rin replies with a large, satisfied grin. "Not to do the whole thing, sorry. When you'll come at my place we'll do it properly, yeah? Stripping and all," he goes on, before wrapping Sousuke's cock into his mouth and push downwards, with the vague thought in his mind that it was a good thing they got a shower together this morning, before work.   
"Rin, teeth," Sousuke complains with a hiss.   
"So _vv_ y," Rin replies, deciding to work more with his tongue and then with his hand, using then his mouth to occupy Sousuke's in a long, messy and wet kiss. When the other's breath becomes too labored and his hips begin moving in short thrusts, Rin lowers again, right on time to capture the liquid drooling from the tip, as Sousuke grunts and then relaxes in a long breath, then blinks to avoid falling in a daze.  
"Thanks," he says stretching his arm with a tissue.  
"I couldn't let people see you with a full salute going on," Rin replies immediately with a half smile, while wiping his hand and his mouth.  
"I love you."  
"Yeah, yeah, let's go on with the round," Rin brushes him off, turning the engine back on and looking behind with his head to pretend he wants to exit the alley in reverse despite the fact that the shortest way out is almost right ahead.  
Hiding his embarrassment is futile, anyway, because when Sousuke kisses his cheek out of the blue, red pops on Rin's face, eliciting a small, vengeful smirk. 

 


	4. Day 4: Cyberpunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyberpunk!AU, with established HaruNagi, other past relationships and a blooming SouRin with some UST :D

The first time Sousuke lays eyes on _him_ , it is while the young man is kneeling on the filthy cement wet with alcohol and unknown other liquids, barely lit by the malfunctioning light of a street pole, and his head is moving fast, almost violently, against some guy's crotch, inciting some lewd, guttural sounds from said other man.   
In that moment, he does not say anything: he simply walks past them staring right ahead to the aseptic blue-grey semi-oval, thick plastic door of the building where his small, cheap apartment is. After all, it's certainly not the first time he sees sluts and their clients go at it right before the place where he lives, some nights he even has to turn on his neural CPU to make some music play in his head before dropping on his bed, exhausted, with the news scrolling almost unnoticed at the corner of his eyes until he lazily selects them with his pupils and reads them to ignore the moaning that comes from outside. Sometimes the inside too.  
Because after all, the district of Samezuka is known for its cheap and easy entertainment, the inhabitants of it are either sluts or too poor to afford a different district, or maybe they live there because of the technoshops where a citizen can find virtually any artificial body part for substituting, and it fits since those goods have gotten so pathetically cheap. Sousuke lives there because his arm is a relatively old prosthetic model which needs regular maintenance, and obviously he does not have the revenue to afford a flat in Shinonsen which is just slightly less expensive than the main district of Tottori, where generally almost all the proper, respectable upper class citizens live. It's the area which gives its name to the city and is always exclusively portrayed in e-postcards. After all, he works at a factory for android parts and sometimes robotic ones, especially the reassuringly harmless Tachibana models which seem to sell a lot among rich, upper class housewives or single ladies or, again, wealthy homosexual men, and is the number one most sold robotic brand worldwide.   
  
Today, however, Sousuke does not need distractions to think of something else other than the prostitute not far from there, since the stench of fried fish hits his nose as soon as he walks in. The place he lives in is narrow, things tend to be piled up instead of being distributed, and even though the kitchen is separated from the main living space by a thin wall and an old plastic door, the smell seems to coat his skin with a layer of animal oil.  
"Nanase," he barks, walking in and taking his jacket off. "You need to stop cooking that shit in here."   
"Yamazaki," his flatmate replies in a drab tone, just to acknowledge him but not even replying.   
"Sou-chan is here!" Another voice trills from behind the door, and right after Nagisa, a small blond android, pounces at Sousuke with a bright, happy smile.  
"You act like I don't come home every day," he mutters, although his chest warms up and aches just a little despite himself - despite it is always the same feeling - as he looks down at the younger male in his circle of friends. Because... yeah, Nanase is his friend too. They don't like to acknowledge it, but slowly they grew closer, which cannot be helped when two people share the same space for years even if it is an unwilling choice. He leans on the frame of the kitchen door holding a sizzling pan of fish, and gazes at Sousuke with apparently empty eyes.   
"You're late," he notices, blunt, with just a flick of his intense blue eyes to indicate he checked the time from the clock on the upper right corner of his field of vision. The world turned upside down when computerized contact lenses were invented, they say. The technology was developed when touch screens became too old and users were complaining about the effort of having to move _the entire hand_ in order to operate their devices; and way after humans began enhancing their bodies with prosthetes and implants, which then started the androids' own sub-culture.   
"Yeah, well, I got an extra shift," Sousuke retorts, turning the air cleaner on which buzzes to life and begins changing the air in the two rooms.   
"Sou-chan must be tired," Nagisa purrs, nuzzling his head into the other. "I could help you relax," he adds trailing his hand down Sousuke's back, clearly aiming for the ass.   
"Haru, control your... boyfriend," the other growls, glaring at his flatmate while trying to not slam the android against the wall and hump him right there.   
He knows, _he knows_ that he is being weak in that sense, but whatever they had in the past is over. _Over_. Sousuke tolerates Nagisa's attitude only because he's Haruka's boyfriend, _nothing else_. It's not like he _still_ cares for him, not at all.   
"Nagisa," Haruka calls, gesturing for the younger to come to him. The android purses his lips, but then trots happily to hug the blue-eyed male - sometimes Sousuke thinks those aren't his real eyes, they cannot be - as if nothing had happened. Well, one cannot control their nature, and Nagisa was built as a sex robot with human organs after all, teasing and even foreplay are like breathing. Almost everybody he met fell for him at some point and he gave them his whole, entirely organic heart, but all of them left him behind later as they grew bored of him. Like a puppy abandoned on the street. Only a few people stuck by him even after years, one of them he's looking at with a bright, happy smile as if he was not trapped in a cheap, filthy district like the rest of them. But then again, his life was much longer than theirs, and he clearly remembers about a time when androids were relegated in smaller isolated rooms with powerful locks and were only let out to work in the house for 'safety reasons' without being allowed to interact with anybody. When he was built, he was sold with a collar, and relegated to a little room where he would wait for someone to pleasure. The decades after surely brought a neat improvement, for androids like him, because at least he has the freedom to walk around as he pleases thanks to the Androids' rebellion groups that upsurged and asked for a decent treatment, more or less a decade ago. Anyway, androids are still not seen as suitable romantic partners, which is absolutely not a deterrent for Haruka and Nagisa to be together. Haruka never cared for what's allowed or forbidden or looked down upon.   
Looking at his two friends smile at each other - one's grin wider, the other's barely noticeable - Sousuke grimaces inwardly but sits down at the table, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand, pensive.   
"I invited Rei-chan over for dinner next week after his office shift, is that okay?" Nagisa asks then, leaning with his back against Haruka's chest and humming at the arms wrapping around him.   
"If he's okay with mackerel," the other replies, shrugging. Sousuke grunts with a soft nod, before rubbing his eyes.   
"Yeah, that's fine."  
Nagisa squeaks in joy, waltzing over to his bunk to call his best friend - the nerdy one in their group of friends who never fell for Nagisa since he never liked any of that 'romantic nonsense' and the only thing he enjoys sexually is looking at others having sex through a screen.   
  
  
The second time Sousuke lays eyes on _him_ , it is precisely when Rei drops by, welcomed by a trail of excited chirping that comes from Nagisa, and accompanied by... the prostitute he'd seen giving some guy a blowjob.   
"This is my friend, Matsuoka Rin. Rin-san, these are my other friends... Nagisa-kun, Haruka-san, and Sousuke-san," Rei explains introducing them one by one with a polite gesture, and Rin looks at each of them only to widen his eyes in the end, staring at Sousuke.   
 _Oh, so he noticed me too_ , the latter thinks, while blinking and looking down at Nagisa to hide the fact that Rin seems to remember.  
"Nice to meet you," Rin starts with a warm, polite voice, seemingly having recovered from his brief shock. After all, a week ago he was sucking someone off right on the street without even hiding, that was definitely his own poor choice. But anyway, Rei reassured him none of his friends are uppity about prostitutes since one of them is basically one, so he shrugs some of his tension away when he bows his head politely at Haruka and Nagisa, only to look into Sousuke's eyes. Who tilts his head down with a light blush, but then shakes it and looks better at Rin's face. His hair is reddish, just like his eyes - okay, _that_ has to be an implant - and his features are sharp, but he looks very handsome and Sousuke, obviously, cannot help staring. Only to blink back to reality, with a hum and a similar bow of his head.   
"What are we eating?" Rin asks, looking over Haruka's shoulders, and the other gives him a blank look.  
"Macker--"  
"No," Sousuke blurts, with a frown. "We're not eating your goddamn mackerel today as well. _I'm_ cooking," he decides, but then stops with his hand pressed on the kitchen door. "Well, you cook mackerel for yourself if you want, I guess," he adds, thinking back.   
Haruka nods, following him in the kitchen.   
"I've seen that Rin guy before," he murmurs, while taking out some pans and ingredients.   
"Yeah?" Haruka replies, obviously disinterested.   
"Yeah, he was..." Sousuke starts, but then frowns, with his heartbeat accelerating. Most likely Rin wouldn't be okay with gossip being exchanged about him... nobody would be. "He was... around."  
"Ah," Haruka says in an even less interested tone. "That's a cool story."  
"Keep it up with the sarcasm, Nanase," the other snarks with a frown, only to receive another seemingly empty glance.  
"Duly noted."  
"So what's for dinner?" Nagisa chirps, trotting in and looking curiously over their pans, mackerel in one and some fried rice in the other. "Ah, nice!" He adds with a grin, before squeezing himself between them and nuzzling against their shoulders.   
"Nagisa, we're trying to cook here," Sousuke tells him, in a gentle tone though.   
"Rin-chan just told us he used to live in the district of Tottori!" Nagisa chirps, looking up at the other.   
 _Huh, so you were a rich boy_? Sousuke thinks, while stir-frying the rice.   
"That's cool," he replies, while the smaller clings on Haruka's arm for a kiss.   
"That's _super_ cool! He was telling us that he had three personal androids. All of them to clean up after his family!"  
"Does he know you're..." Sousuke asks then, with a slight frown.   
"I think so. I buzzed near him..." Nagisa admits blushing a little.   
"Huh... we need to check on that core, it might be some electrical problem or something," Sousuke comments looking at him and knocks lightly on Nagisa's head.   
"Don't worry! Are you done?"   
"Just a few minutes and I'll be there."  
"Ah! 'Kay," Nagisa sing-songs quietly, before trotting back to the other room.   
  
Sousuke lingers as long as possible in the kitchen, before bringing the rice, brings a few high-calories dried snacks on the table, and proceeds to avoid staring at Rin despite his peculiarities, such as his sharp filed teeth (Sousuke has never seen anybody with pointy teeth before, furthermore he wonders how it would feel to get blown with such a mouth but pays attention not to ask it out loud), his eyes, his toned muscular body ( _does he go to the gym?_ ) and the way his eyebrows seem to dance sometimes, sarcastic, defensive, or in amusement.   
"What do you do, Sousuke?" He asks, eyeing the other with interest while serving himself some rice for himself as if he was right at home.   
"I work at a factory for robotic components," Sousuke replies automatically. Adding nothing _does_ feel a bit awkward.   
Rei shifts uncomfortably, which makes Sousuke guess he knows about Rin's job.   
"What do you do, Rin-chan?" Nagisa asks, though, looking at the guest with interest. Rin's face turns into gradually darker shades of pink, and clears his throat.  
"I, um... I'm in public relations," he eventually replies, and chugs down a glass of water almost in one gulp. Sousuke looks around the table, seeing Rei struggle with his chopsticks as if he'd temporarily forgotten how to use them, and that means he _definitely_ knows.   
There are few human prostitutes left, Sousuke generally sees androids around, but Rin is definitely not one. Apparently there are people around who call themselves 'purists' when it comes to sex and prostitution, as in they prefer real humans to interact with, even though their skin feels nowhere near as perfect as the skin of manufactured models and they are generally not as charming and magnetic as a robot assembled for the sole purpose of having sex with it. Their words anyway. To Sousuke, it seems that Rin is an exception, because everything from his grin to his eyes to his voice and body language sounds like a siren's call, and he does not even look like he is making an effort to look attractive. He just _is_.   
"Ah, I see!" Nagisa replies, grinning, before going back to his food. Generally his dinner is made of less fat and more sugar than the others', because it seems easier for his organism to absorb. Sugar also seems to give him more energy than average foods, and energy... well, he needs _a lot_ of it.   
The rest of dinner is cheerful and relaxed, conversations are only interrupted by Nagisa's buzzing whenever his eyes light up too much, which then is followed by a worried silence and a giggle by said boy. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" He says, looking at Haruka who nervously eyes him every time.  
  
"Is he a sex droid?" Rin asks Sousuke once the two are left alone in the kitchen, the latter washing their dishes after their meal, and the former just leaning on the small fridge and looking like an e-magazine's cover boy.   
"Yeah," Sousuke replies, avoiding to look in his direction. "Is that a problem?" He adds, raising a brow as he rinses.   
"Oh! No, it's not, I was just asking. I mean... haven't I seen a lot of those," he comments, blushing slightly. "Just... trying to make conversation."  
"Why?" Sousuke asks, finally looking at him and pausing his movements.   
"Um," Rin begins, playing with two fingers through a strand of his hair. "Well, you haven't talked much at dinner," he explains, before turning to bend with his elbows, leaning on the stove with his head tilted sideways so that his neck is exposed and his back curves gracefully to show his ass off. "You sound tense, too," he adds, with a little smirk.   
"I'm not a client," Sousuke cuts him off, defensively, while stopping his hands in the water-filled sink.   
"I wasn't trying to snatch you money."  
"I can get laid without paying someone for it," Sousuke continues, with a slight frown and just a hint of pride.  
"Hey, I wasn't trying to pull you in a vortex of immorality. I was just trying to make conversation," Rin laughs softly. "By the way, thanks for not mentioning it to your friends. I get weird looks whenever that pops up."  
Sousuke hums, relaxing while getting back to scrubbing the dishes clean.   
"It's pretty ridiculous that people are still so uppity about it, huh?" He replies, drying one and looking at his interlocutor.   
"Yeah," Rin responds, looking down. "Yeah, it is." He hums pensively.  
He seems to be holding something back, but he looks like he is used to it too, and Sousuke wonders how a member of a rich - or otherwise very well off, supposedly - family fell so low as to need selling his body to pretty much anyone for money.   
"Anyway, how's factory work? I guess it's tiring," he begins again, switching the topic.   
"It is, but it pays the rent and food so it's okay," Sousuke replies, while in the other room some loud music begins playing, but factually it feels as if the sound system was right in his ear given how useless that door is, in every way.   
"We should, um... we should go," Rei barges in, with stress etched in his face as he looks at Rin.   
"What's happening?" The other asks, straightening up with a little frown.   
"They're, um..." Rei begins, with a blush.   
"Nagisa and Haru," Sousuke mutters, rolling his eyes. "I swear, looking at him without knowing him, you wouldn't think Haru would be _so_ horny all the time."  
"Well, if your boyfriend is--"  
"Regardless of that," Sousuke interrupts Rin, and walks past the door. "Come on, guys, have some control," he adds, scolding the flatmate and his boyfriend, currently lying on top of one another - still fully clothed, luckily - on the bed which rolled out from the wall.   
"But Haru-chan is so beautiful," Nagisa whines, while Haruka kisses his neck ignoring them as if he was not being looked at.   
Sousuke sighs, grabbing the guests' arms and dragging them outside.   
"Sorry about that," he mumbles, with his cheeks turning red. "It's a good thing Nagisa isn't always here. They're like teenagers."  
"Does that happen often?" Rin asks, amused but with a suggestive expression.   
"Yeah, but I'm never part of it. I just put some music on and look the other way," Sousuke replies defensively.   
"Shame," Rin hums, leaning on Rei's shoulder while the other presses his lips together in embarrassment.  
"A-anyway," Rei intervenes. "I should go home. Rin-san, are you coming?"  
"Only if he lets me," Rin replies, looking at Sousuke from head to toe.   
"Stop flirting!" Rei scolds him, with a scowl. "We're not doing this."  
"Why? He wouldn't even have to pay me," Rin protests, and then giggles. "Fine. Some other time," he finally agrees, winking at the taller who just looks back at him stone-faced, trying not to stare at Rin's smirk, his neck and absolutely forbidding himself from imagining how nice it would feel, to nibble at the prostitute's skin even if it was just to shut him up. He does not exactly dislike him, but...  
"Yeah. Some other time, when we won't literally have just met," he replies, fully aware that it sounds like he is leaving an opening after all. And Rin shoots him a hot look having gotten the same obvious message.  
"Good," he replies, biting down on his lip. "Well, then... Rei, let's go," he adds, snatching his poor friend's arm. "Say hi to the other two in there."  
"Yeah, I will," Sousuke replies, looking at those two head back outside through the long plastic hallway, before heading in again and being welcomed by his flatmate being obviously fellated by the android lustfully humming around him, under the sheet. And it looks like it's heaven, from the way Haruka seems at peace and his eyes droop liquid focusing on nothing in particular.  
"Well, at least you had the decency to cover up," he comments, not at all impressed. After all, he is sort of used to happening upon sights like this in their apartment, at this point.   
But even after he instantly showers and brushes his teeth then finishes cleaning the dishes, even after his bed pops from the wall under the one that's already occupied, even after he tiredly climbs on it with the efforts of the day piling up on top of him all of a sudden, he can only listen to the music in his brain. But he cannot help himself remembering the glimpse he'd had of Rin servicing some unknown guy not far from where he is right now, and then he cannot help projecting that view in his mind, only substituting himself. Which is when he sighs, realizing he _will_ take up on Rin's implicit offer, at some point. He wants to.    
His fingers roughly curl around his sex, now teased by those thoughts.   
And that's how the day ends, with the loud background music in the room dissipating into silence after a few minutes, and his own music playing endlessly while he uselessly tries to get rid of an earworm whispering Rin's name in order to stitch it in his mind. 


	5. Day 6: Fantasy/Sci-Fi - Exotic Locales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped day 5 because I honestly had no idea what to write... anyway this is a Final Fantasy X!AU, where Rin is a Summoner and Sousuke is his Guardian. SPOILERS FOR THE PLOT OF THE GAME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I brought back the FFX!AU from the previous Sourin Week fics! This is a prequel to both of them, the others are, in the order they're supposed to be read in, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4798157/chapters/11098853) and then [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4798157/chapters/10981118).  
> Warning! All of these have spoilers for the Final Fantasy X plot, so if you haven't played it or plan on playing it do not read or you'll spoil a lot of major things for yourselves and honestly, this is a story that's worth discovering as you play.

"Sousuke!"   
His voice sounds low and distant, even though I know with full certainty he is right beside me. What happened is that a flock of Condors attacked us right as we were beginning our walk up a slope filled with trees and fiends' nests through the vegetation and palm trees of Besaid Island and then swim through the small lakes and pounds in it, to reach the village on the summit, then the Temple with its Cloister of Trials.   
"Mh... 'm fine," I mutter, getting back on my feet with the help of my thick mithril spear. "These stupid birds..." I add gritting my teeth.   
"We're gonna show them, Sousuke!" Rin replies, grinning enthusiastic as his face fills up with enthusiasm and a peculiar kind of aggressiveness as relief must have washed over him, and holds onto his sword with a renewed strength. My vision fills up with blood for a moment, but I blink it away when one of those damned volatiles tries to attack me using that moment of weakness, so I skip sideways at the last moment and a satisfied grin cuts through my face when I manage cutting its head off and see it dissolve in a handful of lights.   
We are an excellent pair, Rin and I. Since he decided to become a summoner - which was a long time ago, after he saw the destruction Sin brought to our hometown on the shore, right next to Luca - we trained fighting together, worked out some strategies to kill as effectively as possible, we learnt to read each other and anticipate our respective moves to the point where our fighting together almost resembles a dance, and I can bet our respective understanding will only grow by the time we finally get to Zanarkand. We also got good at Blitzball in our resting hours because of the time we spent together and the deep grasp we have on one another, and sometimes I think that should be our job: entertain Spira's population with our swimming, with my strength and his spectacular speed. But Rin was firm in wanting to begin this pilgrimage, and the moment he told me ' _if you don't want to go, then I'll find another Guardian_ ' my heart raged. I care for this land as much as he does, I lost my family to Sin just like he lost his father because of it, we saw our futures erased by a cruel monster because of our fathers' past mistakes.   
I'll never forget seeing it, gigantic and almost invincible, towering on us before leaving us and the ruins of our town behind, to disappear in the vast waters. That was the day we'll never forget. That is why we are fighting, and why I will not stop until Sin is defeated, even though I will pay for my life for it. Rin will too, he knows it, but I think deep down we have the same dream: seeing those we lost in the Farplane again. 

Another Condor aims at me, and I think it is because they see me as a wounded enemy, but the moment I clutch on my spear it just fades in the air, and a sharp knife drops on the sand. I look at Rin, tense with a stretched out arm, and smile appreciating how fast his reflexes were.   
"Thanks, I owe you one!" I tell him, before leaping and grabbing the remaining Condor by its long beak in mid-air. As it drops with my weigh, I see a red flash and the second after it vanishes in my hands with Rin's lethal sword now sticking on the ground, such strength he impressed on the hit.   
"Nice," I comment, standing up, but then my head begins feeling light and I wonder: is it my wound from falling? 

"Pay attention next time, Sousuke," Rin scolds me a few minutes after as I sit still on the sand with one of his hands on my shoulder and the other hovering on my head wound. Whenever he heals me, it feels warm like sunlight, and fresh like a river's water at the same time. It is so pleasant I would almost ged wounded on purpose, sometimes.  
"I didn't see it coming," I justify myself, with a frown. It is not like I meant to be attacked and hurt when I turned to face one of those stupid birds and then another shoved me against a rock. "Actually, I should blame you as well."  
"I was fighting another! Sheesh, we had a whole flock on us, they should reward us or something," Rin complains, but smiles at the same time. "I cannot lose you."  
I blink my eyes at him and I wonder if he said that because I'm his guardian and my job is protecting him or...? But I say nothing, I just close my eyes and let the healing continue, quiet and soothing, as we sit together at the beginning of our pilgrimage together. So many fights are ahead of us. I am absolutely positive it will be our ruin and our salvation, this journey together, but as I look at him standing after he is done and looking in the distance towards the Temple hidden by this island's vegetation, I think I am just happy to look in the same direction as he is, share the incipit and end of my story with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not gonna fill all the prompts (and by "probably" I mean "surely"). But hey that means the chapters will be in a messy order. No biggie. orz


End file.
